Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with problems associated with increased intracranial and spinal cord pressure and existing modalities for relieving such pressure.
Elevated intracranial pressure (ICP) is a significant medical problem for several reasons. Elevated ICP and CNS edema are critical element of traumatic brain and spinal cord injury. Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) accounts for approximately 40% of all deaths from acute injuries in the United States. Persistent elevated ICP and disc edema has been found in some astronauts after prolong space flight. The extent of this problem is unknown, but its solution is considered to be mission-critical. Intracranial pressure can damage the brain or spinal cord by compressing brain tissue and restricting blood flow, which results in decreased cerebral perfusion pressure (“CPP”). Failure to quickly remedy excessive ICP may result in transient and permanent neurological problems, seizures, stroke, herniation of the brain and death.
Abnormal increases in intracranial pressure (“ICP”) can result from increased cerebral spinal fluid (“CSF”) pressure or directly from increased pressure within the closed cranial vault such as that resulting from growth of intracranial mass, intracranial bleeding, fluid accumulation around the brain, or swelling of brain tissues. Whether resulting from an infectious process, pathophysiologic condition, or trauma, significantly raised intracranial pressure is a medical emergency.
Existing acute treatments for increased ICP include draining of cerebrospinal fluid, administration of medications to decrease swelling, and, if necessary, removal of part of the skull. Clearly, each of these treatments is particularly difficult and not completely efficacious.
From the foregoing it is apparent the there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus that are able to non-invasively reduce ICP. The invention described herein provides novel methods and apparatus for reducing ICP by providing negative inspiratory pressure without intubation.